User blog:EricSonic/Disney Discs Brawl PROJECT
Hello everyone, i made a Project called Disney Discs Brawl. This is a battle game that i thought about making. ''ALSO SUGGEST SOME THEMES! '' Gameplay The game starts with 2-4 players locally, or 2-8 players on online multiplayer. All discs have a Power Move, which can be charged up by attacking enemies enough. You can power up your discs to level 10, by spending coins. Coins are used to get new discs and level up discs. In a battle, you can flip the discs, like flipping coins. Heads have them facing to the right, while tails have them facing left. In the image showing all discs, it shows their heads positions. If you land heads, you will attack. If you land tails, you will defend, meaning that you will skip your turn. The game ends when all teams are knocked out and one remains. To get coins, you have to play in rounds, or getting kills. Updates *6 May - Initial release. *27 May - Pirates of the Caribbean Update *July 24 - Cars Update *August ? - Moana Update *September ? - The Incredibles Update *October 6 - Beauty and the Beast Update *November 9 - Lilo & Stitch Update All Characters Mickey Mouse & Friends *'Mickey' - Uses his paintbrush to deal moderate damage. *'Steamboat Mickey'- His steamboat will deal lots of damage. *'Minnie' - Blows a kiss to deal basic damage. *'Steamboat Minnie '- The goat "phonograph" appears to stun enemies. *'Donald' - His temper tantrum will deal deal moderate damage. *'Daisy' - Limos take pictures to stun enemies, *'Goofy' - Hits the enemies randomly. *'Pluto' - A dog bone appears on the other side of the board, and he attacks an enemy while catching the bone. Monsters, Inc. *'Mike' - He tells a joke to boost a team mate's stats by half. *'Sulley' - He scares enemies to make them switch to the next disc. *'Boo '- Causes enemies to switch to the next disc. *'Randall' - Sneaks into a enemy to deal damage to them and heal. *'Roz' - CDA agents appear to damage the enemies. *'Celia' - Makes an opponent to switch their discs. *'CDA Agent 1' - CDA agents appear to attack an entire enemy team. *'CDA Agent 2 -' CDA helicopter appears to take an enemy and deal damage to them. The Lion King *'Simba' - Animals appear, to attack an entire team. *'Nala' - Simba appears to deal basic damage. *'Zazu' - Takes away an enemy from the team. *'Rafiki' - Presents Simba, dealing lots of damage. *'Sarabi '- Attacks using claws, dealing good damage. *'Mufasa' - Roars, dealing lots of damage. *'Timon' - Flowers deal damage to an enemy. *'Pumbaa' - Drops grubs in the board, dealing basic damage. Inside Out *'Joy' - She can heal a team mate. *'Sadness' - Rainclouds appear above enemy teams, lowering their attack power for one turn. *'Anger' - Fire appears on an enemy, dealing some damage. *'Disgust' - Broccoli appears on an enemy, dealing good damage. *'Fear' - Jangles deals some damage on an enemy team. *'Bing Bong '- Cries candy, dealing some damage towards nearby enemy teams. *'Imaginary Boyfriend '- Drops 3 clones, as shields, for all team members, including himself. They stay for a turn. *'Rainbow Unicorn '- Spills coffee dealing moderate damage on the enemies. Pirates of the Caribbean *'Jack Sparrow '- The next kill gives more coins. *'Captain Armando Salazar '- An enemy gets cursed, dealing less damage. *'Elizabeth Swann '- A random disc from your team will have their stats powered up for one turn. *'Will Turner '- His sword will deal moderate damage. *'Henry Turner' - If a disc has its stats decreased, it will undo. *'Carina Smyth '- The trident of Poseidon will deal lots of damage. *'Hector Barbossa '- The pirate curse will lower a disc's stats. *'Shansa '- Weakens an enemy's team. Cars *'Lightning McQueen '- Lightning strikes on a enemy's team. *'Cruz Ramirez '- Doubles the stats of a team member. *'Jackson Storm '- Doubles its stats. *'Sally' - Adds a member to a team. *'Mater' - Revives a fallen member. *'Miss Fritter '- For one turn, doublés the damage dealt by this disc. *'Chick Hicks '- Adds 5 seconds to the timer. *'Steriling '- Doubles stats of the second member. Moana Coming Soon Trivia *Originally they were going to be a toys-to-life game, but i dropped the idea. *Every theme is added in a pattern. First a Disney theme is added, then a Pixar theme is added. Category:Blog posts